The Reality of It
by DreaminBoutYou
Summary: My life was perfect. I was dating my best friend, living in L.A., and had everything I could've ever needed. Too bad it wasn't real.


The Reality of It

**Hi guys(: you probably don't remember me but I used to write stories on here allllll the time back when the show was still on. After it ended I was just really sad & didn't really find a reason to write anymore. but lately I've been coming on and reading some of my old stories and I had one in my head from forever ago so I thought why not(: & while reading my old stories it was totally embarrassing because of my writing like I was only 11 and 12 & it wasn't as bad as it could be, but I'm 14 now and starting high school this fall so I hope it's improved. Also I'm sorry for changing my username so much on here but trust me I'm worse on twitter****?**

**Kay, so this story is gonna be kinda AU (alternate universe). Just the times when they all met will be different, some of the places they go won't be exact and I'm just going to use songs that are already out by other artists. Also I don't think I'll be adding in KT & Willow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any songs, makeup brands and products mentioned. **

My life was perfect. I was dating my best friend, living in L.A., and had everything I could've ever needed. A roof over my head, food in my house, I really couldn't complain.

It was Friday, and I finally had a day off from work. I actually got this weekend off, which rarely happens. I'm lucky if I get two days a month, let alone a whole weekend.

I woke up at about 2:30 in the afternoon (Hey, when your work schedule is as crazy as mine, you'd be surprised I'm not sleeping for three days straight. Plus, I didn't get home from work until 5:25 a.m.) with a missed call and a text from him.

_My flight just landed. I'll see you soon babe! _

This was 25 minutes ago. Yay! I feel like it's been forever since I've seen him, well it's actually been two months which, when you're dating someone, is forever.

I checked my twitter, then Instagram, got up and took a 15 minute shower, and may I say record time.

I quickly did my hair and makeup, nothing intense like usual, just my Garnier BB Creme, some creme eyeshadow from L'oreal, MAC mascara, some powder and my baby lips. My hair was still straight from yesterday so I decided to just let it be.

10 minutes later I ran downstairs in my pajamas, so basically a tank top and sleep shorts from Hollister, and checked twitter again. I was scrolling through when I started to see photos of him with some fans at the airport. Awe! These are so cute! He always makes sure to stop and take photos with everyone. 5 minutes had gone by and I was so distracted with looking through the photos that I almost didn't hear keys on the other side of the front door. I jumped up from the couch, almost tripping, and raced over there faster than the speed of light to get to the door. I opened the door and saw the love of my life standing in front of me with his brown hair spiked up like always and a white sweatshirt, jeans and vans on.

"Fabes!"

"Nina!"

He dropped his bags as I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around him to hug him, while he spun me around. Ugh, I've missed this so much. Oh, sorry I didn't tell you! Fabian was away for two months because he was putting the finishing touches on his album. It took so long because back in April, he got a call saying that when they were mixing the tracks, the software or whatever crashed, so he had to fly to New York to re-record all 15 songs. But, he was finally back in Los Angeles. His album wasn't going to be released until August now, but all he had to do was just do promoting, but he could do that at home.

"So, how was New York?" I asked him once we got his bags in the house and sat down.

"It's been better, but it went pretty smoothly after the first 6 songs." He said with a smirk. God I missed him.

"Well I'm glad you're back. When do you have to meet up with Simon?" Simon was Fabians manager, and had been since we were 15.

"I don't have to go to the office until Monday," He winked at me when he said this.

"Welllll I get the whole weekend off,"

"Then I guess we can just do this for the next two days."

Before I knew it, Fabian had thrown me over his shoulder and put me down on the couch. Now, I know what you're thinking, hell I knew what I was thinking. But no. Instead, he started tickling me. Literally tickling the shit out of me.

"Fabes! What the hell stop it!" I choked out in between laughs.

"I haven't been able to annoy you for two months so I'm making it up now!"

This went on for a good 10 minutes before I grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. We were laughing about it until my stomach growled, causing a mini earthquake.

"Oh my god." Fabian said laughing. "When was the last time you ate?"

I honestly couldn't remember.

"Um, Thursday morning?"

"Neens, you can't go that long without eating." He got up and walked into the kitchen.

-Time lapse like 30 minutes-

Fabian made us pancakes, which were delicious because he always does something to them and whenever I ask, he says he can't tell me because it's an 'ancient Rutter Family secret' lol kay.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" He asked me as I took my plate to the sink.

"Tonight we're having dinner at Panino with everyone, and then tomorrow we're having brunch with your parents."

Panino is this super fancy Italian restaurant in Santa Monica. It's gorgeous. You have this amazing view of the beach and we're going and the perfect time. **(Note: ik that Panino is a real restraint but for the purpose of the story I just changed it)**

"What time is dinner?"

"6:00, so we're leaving at 5:20."

He looked at his phone as the LED screen turned on and appeared a very rough photo of us from when we were 18, and a clock that read '3:45 p.m.' on it.

"Well, then we should get ready. Shall we?" He raised one eye brow and held out his hand.

"We shall," I smiled as I took his hand in mine, and ran upstairs to get ready.

-Time lapse to 5:15 p.m.-

"Nina! Are you almost ready?" Fabian yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

"Yeah! I'll be down in a minute!"

I decided to redo my makeup completely. I put on my Nars foundation, put some of L'oreal's infallible creme eyeshadow on in Amber Rush, but this time mixing MAC's Naked Lunch and All That Glitters and putting that in my crease, then winging out my eyeliner. I used Too Faced Better Than Sex mascara, Benefit Cosmetics Hello Flawless face powder to set my foundation, Too Faced Chocolate Soleil Bronzer and a little bit of MAC's Mineralize Skinfinish in Stereo Rose for blush. To top it off I used my Baby Lips and my Nyx Butter Gloss in Maple Blondie. Once I finished that I used my MAC Fix + to set my makeup.

After I was done with my makeup, I did my hair. I used my Bed Head TiGi Rock n' Roller to curl it, then brushed the curls out so they'd be softer, and parted it to the side like I usually do.

I was wearing my black strapless cocktail dress that had sparkles all over it (Very Amber, I know) with some black heels. I put in my diamond earrings that Fabian got me for our last anniversary and my Forever 21 necklace that says 'love' in cursive.

I got downstairs at 5:18 with 2 minutes until we had to leave. I didn't bother to bring a jacket since we were in California, and it was the middle of June.

"Wow. You look beautiful,"

I blushed.

"Thanks Fabes. You don't look too bad yourself."

He took my hand as we walked out the door and headed to his car.

He opened the passenger side door for me since he's such a gentlemen, then hoped in on his side, started the car, and started driving towards Panino.

The drive took about 25 minutes from our house, and on the way there, Fabian told me about how the record label was so upset about the mixed tracks getting erased but how they were able to sort it all out. He even told me that they improved some of the songs. He said that he would let me listen to the finished album after dinner.

We arrived at Panino at 5:46. We walked in and saw Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis, some of our best friends.

"Nina!" Amber came running over to me to give me a hug.

"Ambs! I've missed you!" I hadn't seen her in a few weeks since my work schedule is so hectic.

"I've missed you too Neens. We need to get together more often."

"Definitely."

As Fabian and I caught up with Amber and Alfie, Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller came in, followed by Mara Jaffray and Jerome Clarke.

"I've missed you guys so much!" I said as I ran to Patricia and Mara.

"Well how is my favorite American?" Patricia asked as she hugged me.

"Hey!" Eddie said. We laughed and rolled our eyes.

"Oh I've been good." I said with a smile.

"It's so good to see you Mara!"

"Nina it's so good to see you too!" Mara said as I hugged her.

"Where are Joy and Mick?" I asked.

"Mick just had to have a 'pre dinner dinner' before they left." Patricia told me. Classic Mick.

"Millington, party of 10." A waitress with brown hair called. As she led the way to our table, Amber & I talked about how far we had come since we met.

I never mentioned that, did I? Well, it all started when I was 13, and I had just gotten home from auditioning for a new Nickelodeon TV show. I had done some modeling for JCPenny's and things like that, but I really wanted to take up acting. It was a show about kids going to school at a boarding school and how they had to solve mysteries about the house they were living in. A few weeks later I found out I got the part as the main character, they just hadn't told me her name. I was beyond excited and before I knew it, I was on a plane to Liverpool, England.

When I first got to set, it was like being in a dream. I was so lost in thought that I bumped into this cute boy with brown hair.

"Hi! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you! I'm kinda jetlagged because I just got off my flight. I'm from America! My name's Nina!" I remember I stuttered those exact words out and how I thought this boy thought I was the freakiest girl ever. But, he didn't. He just gave me a welcoming smile.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Nina. I'm Fabian." His British accent almost killed me.

After that, we just kinda smiled at each and now that I'm older I realize how awkward it was.

"Nina!"

"What? Oh, haha sorry,"

Amber had gotten me out of my thoughts as I hadn't said anything for 2 minutes.

We sat at our table waiting for our other friends Joy Mercer and Mick Campbell to join us while we figured out what we wanted to eat.

"Well look who's back in town! Little Fabikins how you been buddy?" Mick said as him and Joy walked up to our table, Fabian getting out of his seat next to me to hug his best friend.

"Well it's about damn time!" Amber pretended to be annoyed.

"Nina! How have you been?" Joy said as she walked over to me to give me a hug.

"I've been good! How've you been?" Joy and I caught up until our waitress came back to take our order.

After 5 minutes of ordering & Mick asking about how many different appetizers he could order, we finally had it sorted out.

-Time lapse to after dinner-

"That was amazing," Amber said as she set her fork down.

"I can already feel the food baby comin on." I said as I leaned back in my seat.

"Ditto." Patricia agreed.

"Pretty sure I'm havin' twins by the end of the night." Joy stated.

"I don't even know how you guys could be close to full," Mick said as he finished scarfing down his chicken. Damn. I forgot how much that kid could eat.

Once we had finished eating, Mick included, we just sat at the table and talked for a good 25 minutes, and once it was 9:30, we decided to call it a night.

"Let's promise to get together like this at least once a month, okay?" Amber said as we walked out the door.

"Okay."

We all hugged and said our goodbyes then made our separate ways to our cars.

When Fabian and I got in his car, he had this certain look on his face.

"You ready to hear some new music?"

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" I said practically jumping up and down in my seat and clapping my hands.

"Alright, Don't Be Gone Too Long featuring Ariana Grande coming at ya." He said as he turned on the car. I had been most excited about this song! It's going to be the 2nd single, dropping next week, the 1st being Right There ft. Big Sean.

"Babe. Oh my god this sounds amazing!"

"Thanks, it was one of the ones that took the longest." It took the longest because it was just going to be a solo, but when I listened to it for the first time, I thought it'd be really good if he brought in another artist. And having Ariana on it was also my idea so.

We basically rocked out the whole way home with people in the cars next to is giving us strange looks.

We got home around 10:03 because traffic was backed up. When we entered our house I ripped my heels off my now aching feet and ran upstairs to our bathroom so I could change and take off my makeup. I put on a light pink tank from Hollister and my grey sweats from Victoria's Secret. When I exited the bathroom Fabian was lying in bed on his phone texting Mick.

I turned off the light and crawled into bed next to him.

"I'm really glad you're home," I said looking up at him and pulling our huge duvet cover over us as he snuggled next to me.

He smiled and said, "I'm glad I'm home too."

With that, he kissed me on my forehead and we fell asleep into our own little blissful world.

Like I said in the beginning, my life was perfect. Too bad it isn't real.

*gasp* what could that mean?! lol leave a review letting me know if you guys like it and think I should continue! Haha, I just realized it took me two days to write this! If I continue the chapters wouldn't be this long, I just wanted a long introduction! If you ever have any questions or just wanna talk PM me! I don't know how fast I'll get to it though so a better option would be tweeting me lovinitbeau (: And sorry for all the time lapses I just really wanted to finish and get it published!

xox, Emilie


End file.
